


Adolescent

by wondermoonie



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondermoonie/pseuds/wondermoonie
Summary: "Terkadang aku benci diriku yang selalu memikirkan berbagai hal terlalu jauh, hingga tidak mampu turut hati merasakan kebahagiaan yang bebas seperti mereka."
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Nakazato Sora
Kudos: 7





	Adolescent

Sore itu langit bermuram durja; awan hitam tebal tak memberi celah untuk matahari senja. Namun cuaca kala itu sama sekali tak menghalau 'pesta' ulang tahun tiga orang yang, mari kita sebut saja, namanya Kono Junki, Nakazato Sora, serta Taguchi Keiya.

Bukan pesta yang mewah, hanya acara berkumpulnya beberapa teman dari ketiga tokoh utama hari ini di kediaman Junki. 

Hanya saja, di tengah hiruk pikuk kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh Junki sendiri, Sukai mendapati langitnya yang lain sedang berselimut mendung.

"Ada apa?"

Sang langit menoleh perlahan, melukis senyum termanisnya kepada sang kakak. "Ah, hanya memikirkan sedikit hal."

"Mengenai usiamu yang bertambah?" Sukai kembali bertanya dengan nada jenaka, membuat lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan.

"Bertambah dan berkurang," balasnya. "Kira-kira berapa lama lagi sisa hidupku?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sora. Berapa usiamu sebenarnya?" tukas Sukai sebelum meraih jemari Sora untuk menariknya duduk di sebelah Sukai.

Sora menggeleng pelan. 

"Sudah kubilang, ini hanya sekelebat pikiranku saja karena hari ini jatah hidupku resmi berkurang satu tahun," jelas Sora lagi, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar yang lebih tua.

"Nikmati saja hidupmu."

Sora bungkam tak menjawab, menatap lurus ke depannya. Sesekali tertawa ketika tak sengaja melihat Shosei—salah satu korban kebodohan Junki hari itu. Wajah terkejutnya sangat lucu.

"Tapi aku tidak siap menjadi dewasa, Kak. Walau saat ini pun aku sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai anak-anak lagi." Ia menatap jemarinya yang masih tertaut erat dalam sela-sela jemari milik Sukai. Netranya kembali menangkap sosok Junki yang tengah berbincang penuh gelak tawa dengan Minato. 

"Terkadang aku benci diriku yang selalu memikirkan berbagai hal terlalu jauh, hingga tidak mampu turut hati merasakan kebahagiaan yang bebas seperti mereka."

"Jangan khawatir."

Diacaknya surai cokelat madu itu.

"Setidaknya, kau menghadapinya bersamaku di sini."

**Author's Note:**

> selamat ulang tahun, nakazato sora. aku yakin kamu akan mencapai langit!


End file.
